New Thoughts and A New Love
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Jack thinks he loves Isabelle, but soon realizes he doesn't when Isabelle confronts him. NEW CHAPTER! (And is NOW completed.)
1. New Thoughts and a New Love

**New Thoughts and A New Love**

He loves her, or at least, he thought he loved her.

He stood there, on the sidelines, watching silently with a very small, almost sad, smile; as the king was talking with her, the princess, Isabelle. He used to think he loved watching her; with her long blonde hair swaying this way and that and her thin curved body moving ever so slightly as she walked.

It was hypnotizing to any guy, who would be watching, but for some strange reason, it wasn't to Jack; no, the former farm boy had unknowingly set his sights somewhere else in the room.

To one, Elmont, it would seem.

It was odd to think that Jack, the known giant slayer of the kingdom would turn away the princess and her request for marriage and go for someone a little… less… than her; the kings finest captain, another guy no less, and a much older one at that too.

You could say that the eighteen year old grew fond of the captain when they were climbing the beanstalk to the heavens, and even more so when Elmont was at the very brink of death in the giants oven. But he thought the fondest wouldn't be stronger, at least, not until Elmont chose to stay behind to finish of Roderick and get the king's crown back.

He was opted to protest, like the princess did, but stayed quiet; thanking this option much later when Elmont returned and helped fight off the giants one last time, defending their kingdom.

Heh, the use of the word their felt rather right in that sentence and a string of joy came to the boy.

Jack blinked the thoughts away just as the princess was making her way towards him, though not before seeing the small frown on the captain's face when he did so.

"Isabelle." He greeted with his normal cheerful smile, uncrossing his arms and she smiled back.

"Hello, Jack." She replied, her voice drawn like silk and he mentally shuddered, though not from pleasure, but from distaste. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately, and didn't particularly want to find out either. "What's wrong? You seem somewhat distant lately." She acquired and Jack cleared his throat, sparing one last glance to Elmont before turning fully to her.

"N-nothing at all, Isabelle, just thinking about your request for marriage." He answered, forcing a smile. The statement wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either; it was just simply that and more.

She seemed pleased with that answer. "Oh? And, have you an answer for me yet?" she asked and he shook his head slowly, mauling over the choices he had for that question.

"I… I need a little bit more time, princess." He said before flinching. "I mean, Isabelle, I need a little bit more time, Isabelle." He corrected himself just as he saw her frown and backed away slightly, chuckling nervously. "S-sorry." He stated.

"Jack…?" she questioned and he shook his head quickly but couldn't do anything before she spoke again. "Who is she?" she asked suddenly and he paused, blinking.

"Excuse me?" he questioned back and she seemed annoyed by that, repeating what she asked.

"Who is she?" she repeated in a fiercer tone and Jack gulped, shrinking back.

"I…" he paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but you… you have the wrong idea." He said, looking away and finally walking out the doors.

Once again, it wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

He made his way across the halls and to his room, one that was so conveniently next to the captains quarters.

Elmont blinked, confused as he watched the princess and Jack, silently eavesdropping on the conversation. He had heard the mention of the princess' proposal and Jack saying he needed more time to think. And then she accused him of cheating in which he just replied that she had it wrong and left.

The boy was most certainly a curious case, one in which the captain indulged himself in quite a numerous amount of times.

The captain wrapped up what he was doing, nodding to the guards and walked out of the room, a minute after the boy, and followed him to the rooms, seeing the boy walk into his own room and plop onto his bed, face down.

Elmont chuckled at this, loud enough for the boy to hear, although he was really worried for the kid. "Well, well, if I hadn't known any better, I really would've thought you were putting off the princess for another woman." He smirked as Jack shot up from his bed, staring wide-eyed at the captain before frowning and looking down.

Jack was one of those kids who entrusted everything he kept secret into one person, Elmont knew this, and he also knew that the kid trusted him most, but he didn't really think anything of it since he thought there were no secrets.

"I… I kind of am." He said, almost in truth.

Elmont's eyes widened and he tried his best to not sound upset, though failed greatly. "Y-you like another woman then?" he asked and Jack hesitated before shaking his head, making Elmont confused. "No? Then why say you are if you aren't?"

"B-because I… I don't like another woman… b-but I do like… a g-guy…" he stuttered, looking away fully, afraid of the captains reaction.

"Well, I don't much care if you like the princess or don't, but now at least if I know the chap, I can do well to send a message if he ever hurt you." The captain huffed, crossing his arms as he entered the room, sitting on the bed next to Jack as he saw the surprised look on the boys face. "So, who is he, hm?" he asked, truly curious but also upset.

Elmont, like Jack, also liked a man, or really, a boy. He liked the kid that he sat next to just now, Jack himself. It was truly odd, and most would consider him a pedophile if the boy hadn't been eighteen.

"Well? Spill it out boy." He pressed and Jack gulped, moving away from the captain.

"I… I-it's you…" he whispered, knowing full well he couldn't keep it from Elmont for long even if he wanted to.

"What…?" Elmont was genuinely shocked, hearing those words from the boy and he really wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming this. "Can you… repeat that?" he asked, leaning back just as the boy fell back onto his bed, hiding his face in his pillow.

"I like you Elmont…!" Jack said, louder this time, but it was still muffled from the pillow, though Elmont heard him. And with that said from Jack, a huge grin spread on the captains face.

"Well I'll be damned!" he laughed, causing Jack to look up from his perch on the pillow.

"W-what…?" Jack questioned, confused, although a blush spread across his face when he saw the captains smirk.

"Want to know a secret, eh kid?" Jack nodded though he glared lightly at him when he said 'kid'. Elmont leaned in close when Jack sat up, causing his blush to increase. "I like you too." He admitted before closing the space between the two, watching with a satisfied smirk as Jack's eyes went wide and his face turned a bright shade of cherry red.

When Jack regained his senses, he wrapped his arms around the captains neck, deepening the kiss, genuinely happy that Elmont returned his feelings.

When the two broke for air, their foreheads touched and Elmont's arm found itself wrapped around the boys waist. "Y-you really like me…?" Jack asked and Elmont chuckled.

"If I didn't then would I have kissed you?" Elmont grinned at the boys guilty look and Jack shook his head

"I-I guess not." He answered and gave a soft sigh before he frowned. "E-Elmont…?" he looked up into the others eyes with a frown, blue meeting green, and Elmont tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong now Jack?" Elmont questioned and Jack looked down.

"What about Isabelle…? What if she finds out, what would happen to you and I…?" he asked and Elmont chuckled once more, wrapping both his arms around Jack and lifting him onto his lap, kissing him again, glad that Jack didn't hesitate this time to return the kiss.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, okay?" he asked and Jack nodded lightly, resting his head on the others chest. "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." He added in a whisper, smiling softly. "I love you, Jack."

"I… I love you too." Jack replied, smiling back.


	2. Thank You Isabelle

**Isabelle's Reaction**

Jack sighed blissfully, lying in his bed, curled up beside his lover. He could definitely get used to this, even if it meant… the rough play every once in a while. He purred happily when he felt a rough, but gentle hand run through his hair and leaned into the touch.

"Good morning, love." Elmont smirked as Jack opened his eyes, a small pleased spark in his bright angel blue eyes.

"G'morning Elmont." Jack replied, still rather tired, and tried to snuggle closer but only ended up whimpering as the captain sat up.

"Hey now, don't pout, it's time to get up." Elmont said, smiling softly. "As much as I would love to sleep in all day with you, we have things we need to take care of today, remember?" Jack frowned at that before nodding as he yawned and sat up. "Good, now get dressed. I will be right back." Jack nodded once more before clambering out of his bed, and the warmth, after Elmont left the room, most likely to his own.

It had been at least a week since Jack admitted to Elmont his feelings and finding out Elmont felt the same. And during that time was both the best and the worst week Jack had experienced; both getting to spend most of his time with Elmont during the day and night, and having to avoid Isabelle's questions and demands.

He was still rather afraid of how Isabelle would react, but they eventually had to tell her and Elmont decided today was going to be the day they did.

"Well, here goes nothing." He murmured to his self, slipping on his clothes for the day before walking out into the hall and to Elmont's room, leaning against the doorway.

"Like what you see?" Elmont teased; pulling his pants up, still shirtless and Jack blushed, but nodded anyway.

After pulling on his shirt, he walked over to the younger male and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist before kissing him gently, pleased when Jack kissed back. "Do we have to do this…?" Jack asked after pulling away, a small frown on his face and Elmont sighed, brushing a few strands of brown hair from the boys face.

"We have to tell her, Jack, she deserves to know about us." He said softly and Jack looked down before nodding.

"Yeah, I know… I just wish we didn't have to." He replied before kissing the captain once more, pulling away and grabbing his hand. "I guess it's now or never, right?" he tilted his head in that adorable way that Elmont loved and he nodded.

"Now or never." He repeated.

Jack gulped nervously as he watched the princess flit through her room, frowning in concentration. "I-isabelle…?" Jack called out nervously and immediately she stopped walking around and turned towards him, blinking in confusion before smiling wide.

"Ah, Jack!" she exclaimed, walking over to him and giving him a big hug. "So glad you came to visit me." She teased and he gave a nervous smile, to which she raised an eyebrow to. "Are you alright Jack, you look pale…" she trailed and he looked down.

Did he really look that nervous? I guess he certainly felt that nervous, but with a small glance back at the doorway where Elmont stood and a reassuring smile from the captain had him gaining confidence.

"I-isabelle, there's something I need to tell you… and it's really important." He said before adding. "Promise me you won't get mad, or yell, or laugh, or… or do anything insulting."

"Uh, alright…" Isabelle was a little confused when he said this, but gave him all her attention, smiling softly at him. "I promise, now tell me what's wrong."

"I... well… I need to tell you the reason why I couldn't accept your proposal…" This gained her interest, but she kept quiet for Jack's sake. "And I guess… you deserve the truth. I couldn't accept it because I really did like someone else… but that someone wasn't a girl like you thought…" he stuttered before biting his lower lip and looking away.

Isabelle stared at him in confusion before looking up and behind him as she saw Elmont come in with a small smirk on his face. "El-" she was shocked when she saw the captain wrap his arms around Jack and hugged him close, the boy smiling softly and looking at the older man with an expression she'd never seen him wear.

"I do believe that what our dear little Jack is trying to say here is that he's hopelessly in love with the finest captain in the entire kingdom." Jack blushed slightly at that before looking back at the princess, smiling nervously.

"Y-yea… E-elmont and I are d-dating…" Jack finished and Isabelle stood there, shocked.

Silence was met with what they said and for a few seconds, Jack began to worry and panic. But all thoughts were erased from his mind as a loud, high-pitched squeak was heard and he was immediately torn from Elmont's embrace and into Isabelle's.

_She was surprisingly stronger than she looked,_ Jack thought bemused and confused, while Elmont smirked.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I knew it, I just knew you two were going to get together and I was just waiting and waiting and this is wonderful!" Jack's eyes widened at that and he pulled back.

"Wait!? You knew…!? How!?" To say Jack was confused was a complete understatement… he was in fact completely and utterly astonished by the info.

"Well… that fact that the two of you kept giving each other _looks_ and the way that you follow him everywhere like a lost puppy… also… I kind of heard… stuff when walking outside your room one night." She admitted, smiling sheepishly as Jack's entire face went from light pink to bright red in seconds and Elmont burst into laughter.

"Well, that was easier than I thought, eh Jackie?" he grinned, pulling the boy close to him again, satisfied with what the princess said.

"Oh and I have to say one thing, Jack, before you two leave to do whatever," she smirked before smiling softly at him and he returned it, still rosy cheeked. "I'm glad that it was Elmont who was the one you liked, even if it wasn't me." She said truthfully, and Jack's smile brightened.

"Thank you… Isabelle." He replied, leaning into Elmont's embrace. "For everything."


End file.
